Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux
by Deediii
Summary: OS - Drago et Hermione avaient tout pour être heureux, c'est pour pour cela qu'ils avaient prévus un mariage, mais sera-t-il à la hauteur de leur espérance?


Bonjour :)  
Et bien étant donné que j'ai un énorme manque d'inspiration pour ma fiction (qui de plus n'est pas sur l'ordi sur lequel je travail actuellement.) je me suis permise de vous faire un petit OS. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bisous.  
Deedi.

* * *

_**Mariage pluvieux, Mariage heureux.**_

_« Les absents ont toujours tort de revenir. – Jules Renard . _

La jeune femme franchit le portail en fer forgé. Elle avançait, faisant traîner sa robe blanche dans le boue. Elle s'avança près du lac qui bordait la résidence et s'accroupit. L'eau brouillée par les gouttes de pluie lui renvoyait une image flou d'elle. Le peu qu'elle voyait suffisait pour qu'elle se remettent à pleurer, mélangeant ses larmes à l'eau de la pluie. Son visage auparavant si clair net et maquillé se retrouvait maintenant emplit de longues traînées noires. Elle ramassa une pierre et se leva. D'un geste brusque elle lança la pierre pour que celle ci s'éclate contre la surface de l'eau déjà déformée. Elle cria de rage et de désespoir.

Hermione, jeune fiancée de 25 ans se trouvait dans les alentours d'une petite église perdue dans le Wiltshire. Son mariage y avait lieu. Enfin .. Devait avoir lieu. Tout se passait comme elle le voulait. De la décoration aux costumes en passant par les invités le lieu et la date, tout lui plaisait. Rien ne pouvait gâcher sa journée. Si ce n'est l'absence de son futur-mari. Il était 11h45 et cela faisait maintenant 2 heures qu'on le cherchait partout. Il s'était volatilisé laissant derrière lui une femme en détresse.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et les balança eux aussi dans le lac. Chaussures à plusieurs centaines de gallions. Elle enleva ses bijoux que son fiancé lui avait offert et les jeta eux aussi. Elle défit son beau chignon et laissa ses cheveux mouillé retomber sur ses épaules et son dos. Sa robe auparavant immaculée variait maintenant du beige au marron vers le bas. Elle avait l'air pitoyable. Rejeté avant d'être entré dans l'église. Elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule. Ses pleures redoublèrent. Rien n'avait d'importance car maintenant tout était fini.

Les 5 ans passé avec son amant défilaient dans sa tête. Ils avaient déjà emménagé ensemble et voir son visage du matin allait lui manquer. Voir des cheveux blond dans son peigne allait certainement lui manquer. Voir des yeux gris plonger dans les siens dès le réveil allait évidemment lui manquer. Ses grandes mains aux doigts long et fin allait aussi lui manquer. Qu'avait-elle fait pour subir une tel humiliation ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas voulu se marier avec elle ? Pourquoi Drago Malfoy, _Son Drago_ ne s'était-il pas présenté à son propre mariage ? Mariage ayant été préparé avec soin depuis maintenant un mois déjà.

Mais elle n'avait maintenant plus le temps à se demander « pourquoi ? » Elle devait à présent se poser la question «comment ». Comment allait-elle faire pour l'oublier, comment allait-elle faire pour passer outre ces stupides personnes ayant pitié d'elle ? Comment allait-elle vivre sans lui ?  
Ses pleures ne cessèrent pas, elle se sentait mal.

Hermione réussit néanmoins à se lever et transplana. Loin de tout ces maudits souvenirs, elle se rendit à la maison de ses parents. Elle entra dans la salle d'eau et mouilla au passage le plancher. Elle se déshabilla et prit un bon bain chaud. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et ouvrit un placard. Á l'intérieur se trouvait des dizaines de flacons, vide ou remplit. Elle en prit un vide, déposa sa baguette sur sa tempe et en retira un léger file argenté. Elle l'emprisonna entre les parois de verre. Hermione s'en alla après avoir fermé le placard d'une formule compliquée. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, l'esprit moins tourmenté par cette journée affreuse qu'était son mariage.

* * *

Drago lui, était à l'autre bout de l'Île en Écosse. Près du lac Lochindorb se trouvait un petit chalet. Caché du monde par un puissant sort de Désillusion, il se sentait parfaitement en sécurité. Au chaud devant sa cheminé, il était pour ainsi dire encastré dans son fauteuil -le plus moelleux qu'il ait trouvé. C'est bras pendaient lamentablement sur les accoudoirs, ses longs doigts fins tenaient un verre de whisky pur feu.

Il avait revêtit pour l'occasion de son mariage un costume. Le plus beau et le plus cher qu'il ait pu trouver. De soies et de velours le tissus était tout bonnement exceptionnel. Alors pourquoi se terrait-il dans ce stupide chalet alors qu'à des kilomètres de là se morfondait sa dulcinée ? C'était pourtant simple. Drago avait peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de son amour. Il avait enfilé son costume et au moment de transplaner il eut un moment de « bug » .

Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement perdu dans l'âtre de la cheminée et il eut un gros moment de remise en question et d'hésitation. N'étaient-ils pas trop jeunes ? Pourquoi vouloir tout presser ? Donc, pris d'une soudaine lassitude, il se dirigea égoïstement vers son fauteuil après avoir pris un bon whisky. Cela faisait bientôt 217 minutes qu'il observait à tour de rôle l'âtre éteint et le château perdu au milieu du lac bordant son chalet.

Drago se dégoûtait profondément. Comment pouvait-on être lâche au point de ne pas se rendre à son mariage. Il voyait d'ici le visage inquiet et triste d'Hermione. Son cœur se serra. Il mena le verre à ses lèvres rosies par le froid et but cul-sec. Se resservant ensuite. D'un geste curieux il porta le verre face à la fenêtre pour que la lumière extérieur vienne éclairer son contenu. Un liquide ambré et quelques filets d'il ne savait quoi, marron. Les beaux yeux d'Hermione étaient d'un coup venus à l'esprit du blond.

Une certaine culpabilité se fit sentir dans tout son être. Il avait été horrible. Laisser la femme de sa vie, seule, le jour de leur mariage. Il était finalement un monstre. Il se leva et fit tomber par la même occasion la cause de sa soudaine peine. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressant vers sa salle d'eau et but une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il partit dans sa chambre et s'allongea, toujours vêtu du costume onéreux et il se rendit dans les bras de Morphée.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, sans qu'il n'ait envie de voir comment allait le monde extérieur. Il mangeait dormait se lavait. Il ne faisait rien d'autre. Ou peut-être le fait qu'il buvait sans cesse méritait d'être relevé. Il faisait souvent les cents pas, s'arrêtant près de la fenêtre et observant le château, l'eau et les arbres.  
Son esprits divaguait souvent entre deux solutions. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller revoir Hermione, lui suppliant de le pardonner. Mais paradoxalement il n'avait pas envie. Á quoi bon ? Il était maintenant trop tard pour essayer toute tentative.

Mais un jour alors qu'il regardait pour la énième fois une photo de sa brune cachée dans le tiroir de son guéridon, il fut pris d'un élan de courage. Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain et se doucha. Il se rasa depuis la première fois depuis plusieurs jours et enfila son costume de mariage. Il transplana donc sans plus attendre chez la maison des parents d'Hermione, là où il avait plus de chance de la trouver.

Arrivé devant la porte, il sonna. Et c'est une Hermione morne et triste qui l'ouvrit. Son visage à peine maquillé et cerné se décomposa face à l'invité. Avant que Drago n'est pu dire quoique ce soit, une larme eut déjà traversé les joues de la brune. Drago fut sans voix et baissa les yeux, murmurant un léger_ «pardonne moi, je t'en supplie.»_ ce à quoi Hermione répondit par «_les absents ont toujours tort de revenir. Toujours.»_ Fermant la porte au nez du blond qui lui aussi laissa échapper une unique larme.

* * *

PS : Hum, oui c'est pas gentil, vous n'aviez pas du vous attendre à ça. Surtout à cause du titre et du résumé. Mais je voulais vous faire une petite plaisanterie, d'où la catégorie "humor/drama". :)  
Malgré vous avoir plus ou moins mentit, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ce texte.


End file.
